In pressure sensing technologies, a pressure sensing device is added to a display screen. Touching the display screen by a finger and pressing the display screen by a finger would bring different interaction effects. That is, the screen may “feel” the different forces among slight click, normal touch and heavy press, so as to feel the diversities of finger operation, so that more diversified operation modes may be realized.
In an existing pressure sensing display panel, a pressure-sensitive touch unit is generally provided in a non-display region of the display panel, so that the normal display of a display region would not be affected by the pressure-sensitive touch unit. However, with the arrangement that the pressure-sensitive touch unit occupies the non-display region of the display panel, because each pressure-sensitive touch unit is provided with a plurality of signal lines connected with a drive chip or a pressure-sensitive detection circuit, on one hand, the space of other signal lines of the display panel may be occupied, so that the space between signal lines may be shortened, causing short circuit or coupling; on the other hand, the arrangement of the signal lines connected with the pressure-sensitive touch unit may widen the frame of the display panel, which does not conform with the development trend for a narrow frame.